


Man's Best Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/M, Sniffer Dog!Gavin, cop!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Man's Best Friend

Man’s Best Friend

Prompt from tinycl0ud- Not sure what it was word for word but it was Michael as a cop and Gavin is his sniffer dog. I imagine Gavin to be very Golden Retriever in appearance (No, I do NOT think Gavin is blonde. He isn’t. He has brown hair.)

**_ -AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

Michael opened his eyes slowly, squinting when his retinas decided to burn themselves out from the exposure to sunlight, but he managed to barely make out the time on his alarm clock. 5:45am. Michael sighed.

“Gavin, stop opening the blinds this early in the fucking morning,” Michael grumbled, rubbing a hand over his face before attempting to open his eyes again. The perpetrator sat innocently on the ground by the window, tongue sticking out of his mouth with a dopey look on his face. The dog may act like an idiot but he knew perfectly well what he was doing.

“Fine, I’ll let you out. Just a minute,” Michael said, turning on his side and closing his eyes again. His fiancée was lying beside him, still pretty much dead to the world despite the ruckus the animal in the room was creating. She most definitely, however, woke up when the blankets were dragged off of the pair and left in a heap on the floor, Gavin the Golden Retriever now sitting in front of the door, looking rather pleased with himself.

“Fuck. Gavin, no!” Michael snapped as he sat up. Lindsey groaned next to him and looked at Gavin before letting her head drop back onto the pillow.

“Michael, why is the dog evil?” Lindsey mumbled, almost incoherently.

“I don’t know. Go back to sleep baby,” Michael said, kissing Lindsey’s cheek, then getting out of bed, taking the blankets and throwing them back over his girl. “Well come on shithead, let’s go out,” he pointed towards the hall and Gavin bolted out with the same ridiculous amount of energy he always had in the mornings.

The pair went about the morning routine, Michael letting Gavin out into the yard, then feeding him and getting into his uniform for work. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his job as a police officer on the drug squad and the fact that he gets to work with Gavin all day but getting woken up at all hours of the night or ridiculously early in the morning was annoying as well. It was worth it though. Michael scarfed down his last piece of toast just as he went back in the bedroom to kiss Lindsey goodbye.

“See you later Linds,” Michael said quietly, then grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter, the dog lead and left for work. Gavin ran straight for the passenger seat in the car, wagging his tail while Michael unlocked the car door.

“Yeah, yeah. One sec, jackass,” Michael said, scratching Gavin behind the ears as the door opened and the mass of fur jumped into the seat.

The drive to the station was short and mostly quiet save for the occasional bark from Gavin trying to sing along with the radio and the slightly less occasional curse from Michael from the irritating traffic of the city.

Michael walked into the station with Gavin on his lead, the dog getting quick pets from nearly everyone that walked past. The only people that were in the office at that moment were Michael’s supervisor Geoff and his dog Ray, a Belgian Shepherd and Jack and his dog Ryan, a brown Labrador Retriever.

“Hey guys. Play nice Gavino,” Michael said, removing the lead from Gavin’s collar and letting him go over to the other dogs, letting out a playful little growl as they wrestled. Michael went straight for his desk, starting on the paperwork from his last job. The three of them had their own specialisations, Jack and Ryan were the best at drug and explosive detection, Ryan being able to sniff out a half gram of plastic explosive from a mile away. Geoff and Ryan were the best at public enforcement and drug sniffing, Ray having no problem overtaking a suspect and taking them down.

Michael and Gavin were the best at finding bodies. Gavin was an odd dog in that sense. While the others barked or lay down when they found what they were tracking. Gavin was different. He was relentless in how he tracked bodies, digging for them himself, swimming to them or even running into gunfire just to get to the body. And when he found them, he stayed with them. He would lay down right next to the body. If they were whole, he would press his nose into their hand and whine and if they weren’t, he would lie beside the remains with a heartbreaking expression on his face. Gavin felt for the victims more than most dogs would. He seemed to be more human than most humans Michael knew.

“Hey, you got that _Cooper_ case written up yet?” Geoff asked, attaching his lead to Ray’s collar, pulling him away from the other dogs.

“Just about finished,” Michael replied, looking at his boss.

“Alright, well Ray and I are going out on a new case with the other uniforms. There was a call for you a couple minutes before you got in. Call back extension 155 and ask for Burnie,” Geoff said before he left. Michael grabbed the phone from his desk and called up the other office.

“ _Detective Burns,_ ” a voice answered.

“It’s Officer Jones here, I had a message from you?” Michael asked.

“ _Ah, yes. Can I get you and Gavin out on a body hunt in about 15 minutes?”_ Burnie asked.

“Yeah sure. What’s the address?”

-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

“Gavino, cut that shit out,” Michael growled, tapping Gavin on the snout to get him to stop trying to drink Michael’s coffee out of the cup in the cup holder of his car. “Ready to go buddy?” Michael asked, smiling when Gavin barked in response and wagged his tail excitedly.

The pair got out of the car, Michael putting Gavin’s lead on before they approached the nearest cop.

“Cadaver dog here,” Michael said. Officer Luna turned to look at him and smiled.

“”Hey Mikey. Yeah we need you out there,” Officer Luna pointed out into a large lot filled with the corpses of gutted cars. Michael’s shoulders dropped and Gavin’s ear twitched in excitement.

“Shit. Well...Let’s go Gav,” Michael said, only to get dragged into the lot by his overzealous dog.

-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

Michael and Gavin finally got home around 11:30 at night, dragging his feet as he locked the front door and put everything down on the kitchen counter. He looked over at Gavin, seeing the dog flop onto the couch in exhaustion. They’d searched over 1000 cars to find the body buried underneath a burnt out jeep. 15 feet deep. Wrapped in a tarp and covered in coffee meant to deter sniffer dogs.

Damn they were good.

“Dummy, come on. Bed time,” Michael said, patting his leg. Gavin’s ears twitched up and he slipped off the couch and ran into the bedroom, waiting for Michael to get changed and slip into bed himself. Then Gavin jumped up onto the bed, pushing himself under the covers at their feet. Michael smiled as he wrapped his arms around Lindsey, feeling the girl shift and hum in contentment.

He was engaged to an amazing woman, he worked with his best friend and he had his whole life ahead of him.

Life was fucking awesome.


End file.
